User talk:4kant,6
Ótskáaimtsen :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Gęčokaxʔaŋąki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:45, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Tse? ::Ats'a stoól kats'intsma washkíinats'ke :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Kaʔþųki ŋąčiuhęnęikalpot :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:54, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::"Ótskáaimtsen" sago "vykir" (o "vyqir" o:) ::::And I've said "May I create a page for my language now?" -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::If you can write it in Gęčokaxʔa :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'll tell you the contents shortly after I'll create it in my language o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::This is supposed to be a Gęčokaxʔa wiki though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:06, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Like Chvarqvia is only in Chvarqviazi, and Burenia is in the standarddijålekt only :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::And therefore you sabotage my plans to actually create a monolingual wiki :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:09, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Anyways, how do you express genitive in Gęčo? ::::::::::And you sabotage my plans to fill yet another language with loads of Swedish (joke) :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Possessed-possessor-ʔa, i.e. nau-þų-ʔa "my father". You can also have the possessed as incorporated object and the possessor as non-incorporated object. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:15, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::So it will probably be "Gęčo-okama-ʔa gęčo-okama-čui-ʔa-he" (Okaama language is the language of Okaama people) :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::Yeah, something like that, though since syllables have to start with a consonant it'd probably be "ʔokama" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sadly you don't have tones, as "okaama" means "one who buys" or while "ókaama" is a toponym and ethnonym :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::Tąkaugęčopotʔa :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Your language's takavíhki :P :::::::::::::::Ehimé? :P :::::::::::::::Iská takavíhkii? o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::Do you have a page on your language somewhere so I can understand what you're saying? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Here it is :P :::::::::::::::::Wanted it to be the second version of a conlang for one of my shitty conworlds :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::But instead it became a language competing with Gęčokaxʔa :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::It's like Bariazi in Chvarqvia :P :::::::::::::::::::Anyways, maybe locate our country just east of Central NAmerica? Like, west of Washington the state? :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::I thought it would be fun to have a random polysynthetic language in the southern Netherlands :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::If Oos wouldn't tell to me that you're Swedish, I'd still be strongly convinced you're from the lowlands (a town in North Brabant tbp), and even more strongly after your decision to locate your Chvarqviazi 2.0 in the lowlands o: :::::::::::::::::::::my utterance seems the most logical, as my language is totally based on Penutian and your language exhibits same amount of loads of polysynthesis as the indigenous languages of that area o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'm Swedish, but I live in the Lowlands, in a town in North Brabant tpb :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:55, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::The first syllable of its name is probably similar to word "but" in Gelredijålekt :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Why do you know the word for "but" in Gelredijålekt? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::A lot of Gelredijålekt translations :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::You've translated Gelredijålekt? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Huh I mean, I've seen some song lyrics translated from Gelredijålekt to English, hence I do know some of it o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, what is the word for "but" in Gelredijålekt? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What's the name of your town in the standarddijålekt? :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::In the standarddijålekt it's Sint-Michielsgestel :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've probably mistaken then o: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::But it's a ''-gestel'' as well :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hint: the town I've talked about is 2 times smaller :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Moergestel :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Right :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I've seen 2 lowlanders from small towns so far :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:59, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyways, in most of Gelredijålekt songs I've heard is pronounced with some sorta close /o/ o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A close /o/? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Close-mid, to be precise :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gelredijålekt's takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:32, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@maar in Gelredijålekt: Not quite the same though. "Moer" is pronounced as /mu:r/; "moar/maor" is pronounced as /mɔ:r ~ mɒ:r/ :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@2 lowlanders from small towns: Mofert's got city rights though :o --OuWTB 10:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::In Gęčokaxʔa the word "tęu" is used for both towns and cities though, as well as villages :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Gelredijålekt: and your statement proves (for the Nth time) that unstressed vowels tend to be takavíhkily prone to mishearing :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@city rights: from settlements with size of <5000 then o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Gelredijålekt: how on earth can you mishear /ɒː/ as /uː/? :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@city rights: Gèssel's got like 10.000 inhabitants though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@/u:/: not as /u:/, but most probably as /o:/ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@10,000 inhabitants: I've talked about the Gèssel which had 5000 inhabitants o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Words, etc What's the word for "district" in Gęčokaxʔa? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Lętai :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh okay. And "island"? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Ŋumbǫjʔa "land of water" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:05, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Would Ŋunkaxʔa be a suitable name for the country? And, if so, would "ʔokama lętaiŋunkaxʔaʔahe" (Ókaama is a district of Ŋunkaxʔa) be correct? ::::The word for "island" will be needed a bit later :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Stacking ʔa's is a bit awkward, so you'd better say "ʔokama lętaihe Ŋu'ŋ'''kaxʔa" :P And don't forget the assimilation :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:15, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Done. I suppose it's correct :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::That seems about correct :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Do you know where "ts'a-" comes from? :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::Kaʔki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:35, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Ehm... you don't know? That's a derivation of "tso-" from Burenia kats'inmáhi :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::I wouldn't have guessed that, tbh :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::The Sāracdijålekt word "nāmfal" is one of the best-disguised (loan)words ever xD -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::''Naamval :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Abandoned? Is this wiki abandoned? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Honestly, I have made a draft for the netakavihki second version of my lang, so this won't be a problem :P :Yes, it is :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay o: So I can make that netakavihki native-american-lang v2.0 :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | )